Deck of Cards
by mikhaela peterson
Summary: Shunkei Yuuki is not only a talented magician, but also a pickpocket. With her quirk, she can easily steal without them knowing . After the Hero Killer Stain was captured, the League of Villains began recruiting new members for their upcoming mission, and she's one of them.


**Hello! This is my first ever fanfic, so please review to let me know what you think. Any constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated. After reading a lot of Villain Deku fanfics, i was inspired to write a villain OC. Her backstory will be told on flashbacks, and I can't wait to write those parts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. I only own Shunkei Yuuki and the other OCs that will be introduced in the later chapters.**

*****This chapter has been edited and rewritten as of July 13, 2019 (in my timezone). The bar scene will still happen, I just want to add some scenes that would explain her current situation and her quirk. Hope you guys understand.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Close Up Magic**

Yuuki stepped out of her apartment building, wearing a her typical maroon overcoat over her all – black outfit with her burgundy red hair tied in a high ponytail. Her greyish – blue eyes watched the busy streets of Tokyo, students and adults in their uniforms rushed past her to board the train or catch the bus that would take them to their destinations.

She might look like an ordinary city girl, but don't let her pretty face trick you, because she's not like that. She's about to do something against the law, but no one seemed to notice. Her eyes locked on a man who just passed by. He looked like he's in his mid thirties, he sported a black suit and golden wristwatch. He carried a black briefcase on his left hand.

Yuuki pulled out the deck of cards from her pocket and sprinted to catch up with her first victim.

"Sir, wanna see some magic trick?" she tapped his shoulder.

The man stared back at him in an annoyance and opened his mouth to say something. But before he could speak, she snapped her fingers.

"Alright then," she cheered. She began shuffling her cards by shooting the cards from one hand to the other in quick motion. The man seemed astounded by her shuffling skills that he froze on his position, his eyes focused on her hands.

She fan out the cards, the backside facing her direction. "Pick a card sir. Take it from the deck and fold it in half. Also, use this pen to sign it, just to make it unique. To make this trick even harder, hide the card in your wallet." By now, a small crowd gathered around them, curious to see where this goes.

The man obeyed her, he picked the king of spades. He drew a heart with his initial on the face of the card and folded it in half. After that, he grabbed his wallet and placed it inside, along with his paper bills and bank cards. He placed it back on his pocket.

" Alright sir, I want you to take a good look at the cards and make sure that nothing's identical to each other. Because I don't cheat on my performances, everything you'll see today is pure magic." She held the cards on her right palm and pressed her left hand over it. When she lifted her left hand, the cards disappeared. A young girl in the audience clapped her hands in amazement.

"We don't need those anyway," she joked. "Back to you mister, what card did you picked?"

"King of Spades," replied.

"You folded it in half, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you sign it?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm just checking if you still remember your card. Now, can you check it again if it's still in your wallet?"

He did, and found nothing. "No ma'am."

Yuuki began waving her hands around again, showing her palms to the audience. "Now watch. I'm going to make his card reappear." On the count of three, she clasped her hands together, her eyes turned to a young girl with a purple jacket. "Sweetie, can you please check the left pocket of your jacket?"

Confused, she did it and pulled out the folded card.

The crowd gasped.

"Now, now, sir. Kindly check if it's really your card."

He unfolded it and couldn't believe what he saw. It's the king of spades with his sign on it. "Yes, this is my card!"

As if on cue, a bus arrived, the driver called for any passengers to hop on. The crowd began to disperse, and Yuuki smiled as she watched the man walk away and rode the bus. A smirk spread across her face, fiddling the leather wallet on her fingers. It's a successful show.

As the man stepped into the bus, the conductor handed a ticket to him. He reached inside his pocket to grab his wallet and pay for the fare. That's when he realized something, his eyes widened in shock.

"My wallet, it's gone!"

He thought for a while, who was the last person he interacted. Quickly, he jumped out of the bus and scanned the crowd. And there she was, standing beside the traffic light, waiting to cross the street."Hey, stop right there!'

Yuuki couldn't hear him because of the loud electronic music blasting through her earphones. She had no idea what was happening around her. Before she realized it, someone grabbed her shoulder, which almost made her fall down.

"Huh?" she turned and saw the same man, his face now was as red as a tomato from anger.

"YOU STOLE MY WALLET!"

Yuuki flinched, "Excuse me?" she placed her palm on her chest, and raised her voice, as if she's offended.

"BUT YOU USED MY WALLET FOR YOUR STUPID MAGIC TRICK, RIGHT? NOW GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Are you calling me a thief? How _dare_ you!" she shot back. In reality, she's using her quirk to change the location of the wallet. But she still needs to buy some more time or she's screwed.

"What's happening here? ," a policeman who approached them asked them calmly, completely oblivious of the events.

"SHE STOLE MY WALLET, SIR!"

The police sighed as he turned to Yuuki. "Is that true miss?"

"Ha! Of course not!" she scoffed. "That man's lying! I didn't even touched your wallet."

"GIVE IT TO ME!" he grabbed her by the collar of her coat, but the police got between them. Innocent bystanders watched the commotion, it's like they're watching an action film.

"Sir, sir! Please calm down."

Yuuki flinched and coughed uncontrollably, she thought of playing the victim in order to get away from this mess. Her acting was quite convincing that some people sympathized over her.

"Miss can you hand over your coat?"

"Jeez," she huffed, she took off her coat and handed it to them. "I told you, I _never_ stole your wallet."

The police slipped his hands through the pockets of the coat, but it was empty. The man stiffened, suddenly, he felt bad for accusing someone without any evidence.

"If your still not convinced, I 'll strip down my clothes, just to prove my innocence."

"It's okay, I'm sorry for my actions." he apologized, bowing down at her to hide his embarrassment. He turned his heels and walked away. The crowd began to disperse, leaving Yuuki and the behind.

"Miss, don't get yourself into trouble again," the police said, tossing the coat to her. "I don't wanna hear another incident involving you again."

"Right!" she smiled. Her eyes followed him as he crossed the street and walked inside a tall building.

Yuuki heavily sighed. "That was close."

She closed her eyes, on her mind, she saw the image of her cluttered apartment room. A child was seen playing with his toys scattered on the floor. Dirty plates were piled on the kitchen sink and some unwashed clothes laid down on her bed. There, on the counter beside the television, was the leather wallet.

"Now I have to bring it back again."

Activating her quirk, her eyes glowed red, she shut them so no one would notice. A few moments later, she felt it on her pocket.

"I need to find an ATM machine before he finds out." She pressed her hands on her wrinkles coat and fixed her head as she headed towards the nearby shopping center.

* * *

**Whew! That was longer than I expected. Here's a short profile of my OC:**

**Name: Shunkei Yuuki (it's her alias)**

**Age: 20**

**Quirk: Transport. She can teleport objects from one place to another. There are conditions in her quirk.**

** object's weight should be less than 50 kg. **

** user needs a clear visual image of the location where the object should be transferred. It's better if the user already knew the place. Her limit is only within 2 kilometer distance from her position.**

** user couldn't teleport the object unless she's seen it before. The user must posses the ability to recall images from memory vividly after only a few instances of exposure.**

**Drawback: Her quirk deactivates for three hours if she tried to transport an item that exceeds the maximum weight.**

**Weapon: I'll tell you later!**

**That's all for now. Sorry if this chapter seemed too cliché. Next update might take a little longer, because my school is about to start in a few days. Thanks for reading! Till next time!**


End file.
